


Statement of Intent

by Violsva



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: From the AMacD notebooks





	

At dinner with HL last night took advantage of his accommodating mood to complain of persistent expectation to marry &C from various in society, whether for love or mere advancement, which indeed must be as troublesome to him. He listened as he does to all my speeches, then said with his smile, we shall both have to bear it until we are _fifty_ , when at last we may be considered _no longer eligible_. Replied, indeed, and then as the full meaning of his words dawned upon me was drawn to him as if _magnetized_ \- evening concluded more felicitously than anticipated.


End file.
